Kucing
by MiraMira
Summary: "Minseokkie, kau harus berkenalan dengan Monggu!" Seru sang nenek. Minseok segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Kucing seperti apa lagi yang neneknya bawa pulang saat ini, pikirnya. KaiXiu.


Disclaimer : EXO's Kai dan Xiumin milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KaiXiu.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair, membahas siluman kucing, dimungkinkan terjadi perubahan dengan ciri ciri fisik para tokoh.

Note: Karena aku dan tetanggaku mengakui kucing liar yang sama sebagai milik kami, juga karena Aramis dan Uno yang sudah jelas diambil tetangga, apa mereka tidak bisa mencari kucing manis sendiri dan tidak mengambil milik orang lain? Disinilah letak egoisku, mereka kucing liar tapi aku yang terlalu cinta tidak bisa melepas mereka.

+Kucing+

Alkisah, hiduplah Minseok dan sang nenek dalam sebuah mansion, mereka hidup dengan damai, Minseok adalah pemuda yang baik, dia juga sangat baik pada sang nenek yang menyukai kucing.

"Minseokkie, kau harus berkenalan dengan Monggu!" Seru sang nenek.

Minseok segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Kucing seperti apa lagi yang neneknya bawa pulang saat ini, pikirnya.

"Halo, aku Minseok. Salam kenal." Katanya.

Tapi dibalik kehidupan yang damai itu Minseok menyimpan satu rahasia, dia adalah siluman kucing. Dia bisa mengerti apa yang di inginkan para kucing yang lewat depan rumahnya, lewat di atap, juga yang jadi peliharaan sang nenek.

Sang nenek tetap bermain dengan kucing barunya, Monggu, sementara Minseok diam diam memutar mata, manusia itu selalu seenaknya, pikirnya, mereka seenaknya menamai hewan peliharaan tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah memiliki nama.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dia tidak sadari, Monggu, kucing sang nenek sedari tadi mengintainya dengan mata kuningnya yang bersinar.

+Kucing+

Minseok adalah siluman kucing, itulah mengapa dia sangat senang mengurusi kucing sama seperti sang nenek yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Lalu, mengapa dia ada di sini saat ini? Itu hal mudah baginya untuk mengatur pikiran orang, buat saja sang nenek berpikir kalau dia adalah cucunya, dan dia berakhir di sini, di kehidupan yang nyaman dan tenang bersama manusia.

Minseok menatap bulan yang bersinar lembut malam ini, purnama yang indah. Matanya menunjukan warna aslinya, biru cerah dengan pupil yang mengecil, itu mata kucing.

Sesosok manusia kemudian meloncat di antara rumah rumah. Tunggu! Itu bukan manusia, itu siluman kucing. Minseok mendapati kulit sang siluman berwarna kecoklatan, dia juga menangkap mata kuningnya yang bersinar, dia adalah Monggu, pikir Minseok, sang siluman yang menyadari keberadaannya hanya menyeringai.

Malam malam selanjutnya juga sama seperti itu, membuat Minseok ingin menangkap Monggu dan membuatnya mengaku siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan sedang ada di bahunya, Monggu sendiri lewat di depan jendelanya sebagai sosok kucing hitam dengan mata kuningnya yang bersinar.

Minseok sendiri tidak pernah percaya kalau nama asli dari sosok siluman di hadapannya ini adalah Monggu.

"Aku yakin kau bukan Monggu!" Serunya.

Kucing itu, Monggu, melirik ke arahnya. Dia seperti tersenyum kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok manusia. Minseok sama sekali tidak terkejut, bahkan jika Monggu adalah orang yang sama dengan siluman kucing yang selalu dilihatnya saat malam hari.

Monggu berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap dengan mata kuningnya yang bersinar, tebakan Minseok benar, dia adalah sang siluman, Monggu adalah siluman itu.

"Tentu." Jawabnya singkat.

Dia berjalan mendekati Minseok yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kai. Sebenarnya Jongin, tapi panggil aku Kai."

+Kucing+

Minseok tidak pernah melihat Monggu sebagai kucing yang manis lagi dan Kai sendiri, walaupun dia sedang menjadi Monggu, tetap tidak berusaha menjadi kucing yang manis di depan siluman kucing itu.

Monggu mengeong dan mengeong lagi, dia jauh lebih penurut dari kucing yang lain, sang nenek sangat menyukainya, tapi Minseok tahu sesuatu tentangnya, dia adalah siluman kucing. Sang nenek terus memanggilnya Monggu, tapi menurut Minseok dia adalah Kai si siluman kucing.

+Kucing+

"Kenapa kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Minseok saat Kai lewat di depan jendela kamarnya, membuat sang siluman berhenti.

Dia berubah lagi jadi manusia, tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Minseok yang tengah memandangi bulan seperti biasa.

"Mengambil keuntungan dari hidup nyaman." Jawabnya, Minseok dapat melihat jelas mata kuningnya yang bersinar.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan benar benar jadi miliknya." Kai menyeringai, Minseok tidak berkata apa apa lagi, dia merasa tidak perlu bicara.

Lalu Kai mendekatkan wajah mereka, membuat Minseok makin jelas menatap mata kuningnya yang bersinar. Kai menciumnya lembut.

Minseok tidak bisa bersikap biasa lagi pada Kai sejak saat itu.

+Kucing+

Para siluman adalah hewan sekaligus manusia, mereka memiliki insting tajam hewan juga perasaan manusia, jadi Minseok dan Kai bukanlah mahkluk yang bergerak murni karena insting, mereka juga menggunakan akal dan perasaan manusia.

Dan mungkin perasaan manusia, yang menguasainya setelah lama tidak menjadi kucing, adalah hal yang membuat Minseok merasa kesal saat ini.

Saat Kai tertidur di pangkuan sang nenek, dan masih tetap dipanggil Monggu.

+Kucing+

Kai selalu menyeringai saat bertemu dengan Minseok, entah sebagai kucing atau sebagai manusia. Hari ini pun dia mendatangin Minseok lagi, tetap dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Apa itu yang disebut cemburu?"

Minseok melirik ke arahnya yang bediri di jendela. Kai adalah siluman yang lebih sering manjadi kucing, tentu dia masih bingung dengan perasaan manusia yang sebenarnya susah dijelaskan itu, yang Minseok tahu, dia baru saja mempelajari salah satu perasaan manusia yang dia tunjukan.

Minseok terdiam pada awalnya, sebagai siluman dia sudah menjadi sangat mirip dengan manusia. "Iya."Jawabnya. dia suadah lama berubah jadi manusia, meninggalkan instring hewannya dan berpikir dengan akal.

Tapi sebagai siluman yang memiliki insting hewan, terkadang Minseok pun masih bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku ingin menjadikanmu hanya milikku saja." Katanya, Kai mulai menarik seringai di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membagimu pada wanita itu." Tambahnya, Kai benar benar menyeringai saat ini.

+Kucing+

Monggu tidak ada dimana mana dan itu membuat sang nenek panik.

"Monggu! Monggu!"

Dia terus mencari kemana hilangnya kucing itu, teriakannya memuat Minseok dengan segera mendatanginya.

"Ada apa, Nek?" Tanyanya.

"Monggu hilang, Minseokkie."

Minseok berusaha terlihat terkejut kemudian panik karena dia sama sekali tidak panik, dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan setelah ini.

TOK! TOK!

Tiba tiba pintu depan diketuk, Minseok dan sang nenek segara menghampirinya.

"Permisi, Nyonya. Apa Minseok ada?"

Minseok terperanjat, itu adalah Kai.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ada apa mencari Minseok, anak muda?" Tanya sang nenek, Minseok sendiri berdiri mengintai di belakang tembok.

"Saya adalah kekasih Minseok."

Sang nenek mengalihkan pandangannya tepat pada tempat Minseok berdiri, dari sana Minseok dapat melihat senyum Kai, dan bukan seringainya, juga mata kuningnya yang bersinar. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita, Minseokkie." Ada nada kecewa dalam suara sang nenek, Kai memegang bahu wanita itu.

"Saya pikir Minseok hanya malu untuk memberi tahu anda tentang hubungan di antara kami." Wajah Minseok makin merah saja. Kai tersenyum lagi padanya, tapi kali ini lebih mirip seringai, seringai yang memamerkan mata kuningnya yang bersinar dan mereka hidup bahagia selama lamanya.

+Kucing+


End file.
